This invention relates generally to turbofan engines, and more particularly to a thrust reverser assembly that may be utilized with a turbofan engine.
At least one known turbofan engine includes a fan assembly, a core gas turbine engine enclosed in an annular core cowl, and a fan nacelle that surrounds a portion of the core gas turbine engine. The fan nacelle is spaced radially outward from the annular core cowl such that the core cowl and fan nacelle form a fan nozzle duct having a discharge area.
At least some known turbofan engines include a thrust reverser assembly. Known thrust reverser assemblies include a first fixed cowl and a second cowl that is axially translatable with respect to the first cowl. Generally, an actuator is coupled to the second cowl to reposition the second cowl with respect to the first cowl. As the second cowl is repositioned, airflow is discharged from the fan nozzle duct through the thrust reverser assembly. As airflow is discharged through the thrust reverser assembly and the fan assembly operates at peak efficiency, undesirable increases in fuel burn result.